(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anchor. In particular, the invention relates to an anchor whose anchor rod during installation (placement) of the anchor needs to be rotated, as is, for example, the case with anchors embedded in adhesive, with anchors affixed by mortar, or with expansion bolt anchors.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The procedure for placing anchors embedded in adhesive is such that a hole is drilled into the ground in which the anchor is to be placed. Thereafter one or several cartridges containing adhesive are inserted in the drill hole in that they are either pushed into the drill hole by means of a ramrod or in that they are shot in by means of compressed air. As a rule, these cartridges comprise two-component adhesives whose components are stored in the cartridges so as to be spatially separate from each other, for example in concentric plastic capsules. After the at least one cartridge has been inserted into the drill hole, the anchor is pushed into said drill hole and is rotated. Rotation of the anchor, i.e. of the metal rod, preferably a steel rod with a rough surface or with a profiled surface (TOR-steels, screw-threaded rods), can be carried out by means of a drilling machine (support drilling machine or drilling device). In this arrangement the front end of the anchor is designed to destroy the cartridge containing the components of the adhesive, and to mix the two components of the adhesive so that curing of the adhesive commences.
The reaction time, in other words the time it takes for the adhesive to harden or cure, can be set as desired, from a few seconds to several minutes, by the selection of the components and their mixing ratio.
Instead of adhesive material, the cartridges can also comprise mortar, which, after it has hardened, affixes the anchor in the drill hole. Such mortar cartridges are porous (plastic) hoses that are placed in water and are then inserted into the drill hole like the adhesive cartridges.
Furthermore, anchors are known that are affixed in the drill hole in that part of the anchor rod or a part connected to the anchor rod are flared or spread open. For example, this includes slotted-wedge anchors, sliding-wedge anchors or expansion bolt anchors. For spreading open, an expansion body is moved by rotating the anchor rod.
These known anchors are associated with a problem in that in order to rotate the anchor rod (this can be a solid rod or a tube) by the end of said anchor rod, which end projects from the drill hole, activation means need to be applied which subsequently need to be removed as soon as the anchor is firmly seated in the drill hole as a result of the adhesive effect, the mortar or the expansion.
It is the object of the invention to make the aforesaid easier.